So Much Hidden Behind These Eyes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A product of my recent KaiJou obsession. Done for my buddy Demented Marik, since the whole obsession is his fault it only seems fair. Anyway Read and Enjoy.
1. When The Ice Cracks

Ok this is kind of a companion piece to another fic of mine here with the same pairing. What can I say my bestest friend in the world, reality and the Net, is really into this pairing? And I mean _in_ as in obsessed almost to the point of it being scary. Let us just say that kind of devotion rubs off so here we are on my second fic to the pairing. His baby is "**Benefits**" a KaixJou fic that is doing well go read it and tell him who sent you. Like it's companion this one is for him to. Aren't I nice a friend? Unlike my other one which is more cutesy, It has a lot of Mokuba so.., this one has blood. Do not worry it is only a little nothing life threatening, this time any way.

This fic will probably seem like a SxS fic at times but it is not. I may do an SxS fic but not right now. I know it starts off a tad...expected but sometimes it just cannot be helped. Please Read and Review or I may think you do not like me. You would not want to do that would you? Anyway you do not have to read the other one to get this but I would really be happy if you R/R both. Ja in chapter 2, I hope.**Warnings**: Shounen-Ai, Some Blood and Violence, AU sortta, OOC at times, Jou vs. Kai moments, Some sweat Shizuka moments, Jap names and that's all for chapter one.**Aishi Say**

"_So much pain behind those eyes."_ A Zechs fan art, I still love Gundam Wing but it's been four years since I have seen it and I am obsessed with Yu-Gi- Oh! at the moment.

**_HAPPY GRADUTATION DAY RACHELE RYAN! GOOD LUCK IMOUTO!  
_**

_  
_-------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -  
  
Jounouchi shivered rubbing his arms as he walked along. -_Damn it if I had known how chilly it was gonna be I so would have brought a jacket. I hope Shizuka is ok_.- He looked up when he heard a familiar scream. "SHIZUKA!"

-------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -Shizuka screamed arms up as three large men circled her. "Please I don't have any money or cards. So please just leave me alone?""A pretty little thing like you can give us somethin' don't you worry." Shizuka turned away eyes squeezing shut as the middleman grabbed her chin. - _Jounouchi help me please?_ -"HEY!" The three men turned. "You let her go right now and I may just let yas go.""JOUNOUCHI!" Shizuka screamed trying to get to him."Nyres hold the bitch!" The leader ordered shoving Shizuka into the other man."Sure thing boss."Shizuka watched the two smaller but still very intimidating men charge her bother who was half crouched on some crated gold brown eyes cold. She had seen her brother mad before but never like this. He lashed out with foot and fist alike drawing blood and grunts from the two large men as he leaped at them. "Be careful! JOUNOUCHI!" Jounouchi turned instantly to look at her and missed a chance to duck a large fist that sent to the ground bleeding. "JOUNOUCHI!" She screamed as the two men began to kick Jounouchi back and forth like some ball. Red locks shook as Shizuka covered her ears. Jounouchi slammed his heal into the leaders knee dropping the man with a scream and crunch only to be kicked into a roll by the other tug. "JOUNOUCHI! GET UP ! OH PLEASE JOUNOUCHI!" She watched as Jounouchi was kicked again rolling him on to his back right arm on his chest left out right leg slight raise white and sky-blue tee dirty and stained."Enough! The girl then we'll finish with this _little_ punk." The leader sneered down at Jounouchi as he limped away from him."Please leave him alone? I'll do anything you want just promise you won't hurt him anymore." Shizuka pleaded head down eyes locked on Jounouchi's still form.Nyres turned her around holding her right arm slapping her. "We'll take what you bitch to Hell with you and your koibito!" He spat as Shizuka licked blood from her lips before flinging her to the ground.Shizuka hugged herself as she closed her eyes awaiting the beating to come. She blinked when she heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground hard only to shivered she felt a gush of chilly wind fallowed by the sound of a body hitting one of the stone wall of the alley and a snort of pure contempt. "Oh thank you." Shizuka said before looking up "Kaiba?!""The _mutt_ never thinks but I can't fault him for trying to protect family."

"Help him please Kaiba?" Shizuka begged tugging on his white duster.

Kaiba nodded activating his com. "Mokuba send a limo. I'll also need a doctor and a change of clothes in a guest room.""Sure...you aren't hurt are you Seto?""No, Jounouchi.""Oh...Limo in ten ok?""Fine out.""Arigato.""Save it." Kaiba snapped on reflex."But...?" Shizuka asked looking up at him confused by his sudden harshness.Kaiba blinked at her. "Aren't you scared of me?""Oh yes very much but I know you won't hurt me no matter how much you yell." Shizuka answered smiling.Kaiba sighed shaking his head. "Jounouchi." He muttered softly as Shizuka shivered. "Cold?""Yes a little." Shizuka admitted as she knelt beside her bother. Kaiba removed his duster a draped it over her shoulder as he crouch across from her. "Is he ok?"Kaiba frowned in thought as he looked Jounouchi over. "He'll be sore but he'll live.""If you hate my brother then why are you helping him?""I do not _hate_ him Shizuka." Kaiba informed her looking up."He dosen't hate you either Seto...oops gomen." Shizuka apologized looking down."Don't worry about it I don't mind.""Bu..but?!" Shizuka stammered looking up."I know but I'm giving you permission."  
  
"Why?""You remind of Mokuba I guess." Kaiba answered shrugging."He's a good kid.""Yes he is.""You're not a mean as you pretend you are are you?""Only when I'm mad.""Why are you so mean? The gumi just want to be friends.""It's just second nature.""Jounouchi acts tough all the time to.""I know we are very much alike.""You had a rough childhood.""Yeah so what a lot of people did?""It leaves scars some of which reopened after Noah...""Don't worry about me Shizuka. Is there anything you need?""Umm..." Shizuka trailed off when a limo pulled up.

"Get in I'll get Jounouchi."

Shizuka nodded quickly slipping into the limo slipping the duster off. Kaiba careful laid Jounouchi down beside her before sitting down across from them. Shizuka laid Jounouchi's head in her lap before holding out the duster. "Arigato Seto."

"It's nothing." Kaiba assured her slipping the duster back on.

"I'll need to call Mom."

"Call who ever you want." Kaiba commented folding his long legs interlacing his fingers on his right knee.

Shizuka nodded before noticing blood. "Oh your Hand!"

Kaiba glanced down at his hand blinking at his bloody knuckles. "It's nothing." He assured her dismissively.

Shizuka bit her lip as she stroked Jounouchi's soft hair. "He warns me about going out all alone but I just love being outside. I should have listened." She lowered her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong."

"It feels like I did."

"Stop it!"

Shizuka jumped at the snapped order. "But..?"

"Stop it alright?" Dark blue eyes turned to focus on Jounouchi when he moaned softly.

"Seto?"

"Go Mokuba."

"The double quest room nearest mine is ready. Shizuka is with you right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Is there anything else?" Shizuka look up and shook her head.

"No, thanks."

"See you soon."

"We could use some of those."

"I'll look into it. Is he awake or is he dead to the world?"

"Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi turned his head slightly "mmm..."

"Jounouchi open your eyes ok? Can you do that for me?"

Gold eyes opened looked around confused by the colorful blurs they saw. Jounouchi reach out a bloody hand and trailed his finger tips down a black clad leg getting a blink of surprise from it's owner. "I ain't dead...it hurts too damn much. Argahhh. Like right _there_."

"Shh it's aright Katsuya."

"Shizuka?!"

"I'm just fine Oniichan."

Jounouchi smiled closing his eyes. "Good..."

"Katsuya?!"

"It's alright just let him sleep."

"Has anyone beaten Mokuba just to get to you?"

"No, just stolen his soul."

"Jounouchi told me all about Pegasus and their first encounter with that Shadow Realm place. Why were you there?""You know that vacant lot not too far from there?""Vaguely, what about it?""Mokuba thinks we should set up an arena there.""Like Otogi's?""Basically yes.""That would be the perfect spot right between both game shops.""He noticed that to.""So this is his project?""Yes. I think he is trying to make me proud of him or something. He dosen't have to prove anything to me.""Have you told him that?"Kaiba sighed. "I tired to but he's so excited about it.""I would be to. Jounouchi told me I really don't have to build a deck but I really want to.""I see no harm in it besides if you continue to fallow Yugi around knowing how to duel can only help you.""Well Mokuba trying to prove he has an eye fro the family business can't hurt either.""Point taken""It's hard to argue with me Katsuya said so once." Shizuka smiled."That would not surprise me at all. You Jounouchi are stubborn." Kaiba informed her crossing his arms."So are Kaiba." Shizuka countered smiling.Kaiba smiled back. "I knew I liked you." Shizuka blushed slightly. "Nani?""I'm use to Otogi and Honda being nice to me not you.""No one is use to me being nice other then Mokuba.""You have a very innocent smile...when you smile at him I mean.""Hum? I'll take your word for it." Shizuka blinked when the door opened suddenly before the car even stopped. Mokuba slipped in and hugged his brother before the elder Kaiba could get a word out. "I'm fine Moki." Kaiba assured him stroking his brother's long dark hair."Kaiba san?""Just take him inside and be gentle about it _understand_?""Hai." Shizuka watched the dark suited men carry Jounouchi away as Kaiba glared."You're glaring again Oniichan." Mokuba teased hands on his arm."It keeps them motivated." Kaiba muttered.Shizuka looked up the house itself "wow.""Don't worry Shizuka he's in good hands. Everyone who works here knows better then to upset my brother.""Seto...it's huge..." Shizuka said turning to look at the elder Kaiba over her shoulder."Yes it is.""Is it really alright if I stay here?""Of course it is. You should eat something and make your calls while Jounouchi is being patched up." Kaiba suggested shaking his head."Umm...?""I know it's a little scary but it's really nice here." Mokuba assured her taking her hand.Shizuka smiled in appreciation of the kind act. "I know I'm just worried is all.""That's alright. You'll be able to see him soon." Mokuba comforted."Arigato Mokuba, Seto." Shizuka said softly before she allowed one Kaiba to gently lead her the other falling in beside her.-------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -"I got it! Moshi, moshi?""Yugi.""Hi Shizuka. Is Jounouchi not coming by tonight?" Yugi asked as the rest of the gumi continued what they had been doing cards and schoolwork scattered everywhere around them"No he's...not feeling well.""Oh...I hope he gets better soon.""Thanks. The other's all there?" Shizuka asked sure she heard everyone."Yeah we're um...studying and dueling." Yugi answered meaning the gumi was probably doing more of the latter then the former."Jounouchi may not be in school tomorrow so don't worry ok?""Sure. I hope he doesn't miss the math final. Tell him we hope he gets better soon?""Sure Yugi. Ja.""Ja.""Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Jounouchi's sick."

"Oh."  
  
"He probably just ate too much of something that didn't agree with him. ( _laugh_ ) You know Jounouchi?""Probably Honda." Yugi agreed. -_I hope_.--------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -"I'm surprised Seto lets you call him well...Seto.""He said he liked me.""That's good!""I feel terrible lying to the gumi." Shizuka moped swirling her spoon in her tea absently cheek in her left palm."The truth would only make them worry and worrying wouldn't help him." Mokuba comforted."Which part more he's hurt or he's here?" Shizuka muttered absently."Well um....""Depends on who you told." Kaiba commented walking into the kitchen dark hair still damp. A lose white button down and black jeans replaced his black white '_signature outfit of the moment'_, as Jounouchi called them, card shaped pendent still around his neck. "You can go see Jounouchi now if you want." Shizuka nodded drinking the last of her tea."Kaiba san?""_Nani_?" Kaiba growled turning to glare at the annoying little man of the moment.The suited man swallowed. "The doctor...""Pay him whatever he asks and leave me alone.""Bu..but?""Do _not_ make me repeat myself I am in _no_ mood.""As you wish sir.""Good boy." Kaiba cooed before flicking his hand. "Shoo.""Is he always like that?" Shizuka whispered leaning to her left."Only with baka or if he's in a bad mood." Mokuba assured her used to his brother short temper with baka."I would like to see my brother now."Kaiba turned and nodded expression softening from annoyed to understanding. "This way." Shizuka smiled excepting his hand.-------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -Shizuka peered into the dimly lit room. Jounouchi was laying on a bed covered in pale blue looking very peaceful now that he wasn't covered in blood and mud. She tilted her head to look at Kaiba who stood behind her his concerned face lit by the soft light form the hall. "Seto?""Hum?""Come with me?"

Kaiba shook his head eyes closed. "No, I'm the last person he would want to see. Go on I'll be right here if you need anything."

Shizuka nodded not at all surprised by his gentle refusal. She walked over her sleeping brother and sat down on the bed. "Jounouchi it's me.""Shizuka?" Jounouchi called softly turning his head."Yes Jounouchi I'm right here." Shizuka assured him taking his right hand gently in her own.Gold glinted as he opened his eyes. "mmm...Where is here?""We're at the Kaiba's.""Kaiba?! Why?""He found us and was kind enough to have you looked at." Shizuka explained softly.Jounouchi stared up at his sister speechless for a moment unaware the elder Kaiba was leaning the doorway watching him. "Why would he care about me? He hates me!" Was all the confused youth could managed. Neither of the Jounouchi noticed Kaiba wince eyes closing head turning away as if he had been slapped.Shizuka smiled stroking his cheek careful of his darken skin. "No Jounouchi he dosen't. He's really worried about you." She assured him hoping that would clam him down so he could rest."No he isn't." Jounouchi muttered turning his head away slightly. -_He hates me...he has to..._-"Listen to your sister Mutt Face!" Kaiba muttered hoping that would end their current train of conversation."FANGS?!" Jounouchi cried half sitting up staring at Kaiba, who leaned in the doorway arms crossed.Kaiba started right back. "It's nice to see you _alive_.""It is isn't it? Sadly I gotta go so I stay that way." Jounouchi sat up wincing as his hands went for his sides."Jounouchi you should move around so much." Shizuka chided hands on his shoulders.Kaiba sighed walking up to them "Think Mutt would I really drag you into my house, pay to have you looked at, let you be seen by not only my little brother but some of the help just to kill you in your sleep? You know I'm much too direct to go threw all that trouble when I could have just snapped your neck and left you." Kaiba sneered. Shizuka frowned."Ok I'll admit that makes sense. So why then Kaiba?""We may not be close Jounouchi but I would not just leave you like that or Shizuka like she was either."Jounouchi turned to look at his sister who fidgeted a little. "Look Fangs joined the human race at last. Let me up?" He blinked when a gentle but firm hand pressed squarely against his chest pushing him back down on the bed."Stay still or I will have you strapped to the bed!" Kaiba growled he sighed before continuing. "Shizuka will be staying here with you so calm down.""You can't keep me here you control obsessed jerk!" Jounouchi ranted.Shizuka looked from Kaiba to her brother. "Katsuya you're hurt please just stay the night?" She pleaded knowing that her brother should be resting not fighting with Kaiba. "It's late and I already called mom."Jounouchi stared at the very warm hand on his bare chest before looking up at it's owner. -_He is concerned?!...Why?- _"Fine I give for now but _tomorrow _I'm leaving got that Fangsy Wangsy?" Jounouchi regretted the insult the second his mind registered he had said it by the look in the others dark eyes. -_When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?_-Kaiba removed his hand straitening "Do as you wish you ungrateful _mutt_ I wash my hands of you." He snapped eyes narrow. Both Jounouchi blinked at him as he turned on his heel and walked off."Seto Stop!" Shizuka pleaded sensing something was wrong but unsure of what it was. She was relieved when the taller youth stopped and turned in the doorway hand on the door"Good night Shizuka. If you need anything just call I'm right down the hall."Shizuka nodded. "Seto..." She started before meeting his eyes and knew instantly he wanted to get away. "Good night and thank you." Kaiba nodded giving her a faint smile as he left closing the door softly behind him. Shizuka sighed. "Did you have to be so mean Katsuya? He's been very nice to me since he found us." She knew that fact would help calm her brother."Yeah _you_." Jounouchi muttered half heartily.Shizuka sighed. - _Men _- "He's worried about you but you're both so defensive that he can't express it and you can't except it.""The only _one_ of us he's even nice to is Yugi, Yami, whoever. I'll admit I was meaner then normal but...""You've helped him and so he helped you now you're even. You know how much he hates owing people?"

"I guess I outta apologize hun?"

Shizuka smiled. "In the morning Gukek."Jounouchi smiled. "Sure thing Imouto." Shizuka returned his smile as she stroked his soft hair. Jounouchi closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams kid.""You to." Jounouchi smiled as he shifted slightly allowing his body to relax into the soft warmth of the bed. Shizuka covered him before snuggling in to her own bed watching her brother sleep. - _Arigato Kami-sama for not taking him away from me again_.--------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -Seto frowned at his laptop as he typed. "Oniichan bed.""I'm in bed already." Seto commented not looking up.Mokuba shook his head frowning arms crossed. "Sitting dosen't count. School do you remember school?""I'm taking tomorrow off.""But Oniichan?" Mokuba complained remembering his brother had a final."I will _not_ leave the _Mutt_ here alone." Seto growled expression annoyed.Mokuba placed his small hands on Seto's freezing them. "He said something didn't he?"Seto saved his work before shutting the computer off and setting in down on the nightstand. Mokuba knelt in front of him as he sighed head down hands fold an on his ankles. "We both did. I'm a jerk.""Oh Seto no." Mokuba soothed hands on Seto's "You had a long a day and Jounouchi's hurt it dosen't help that you two never got along.""You're right Kentei as always but...I just can't stop feeling guilty. I've never felt like this not even after crushing him at Duelist Kingdom. Why now?""Because he's hurt and you two are friends now.""We are not _friends_ Moki." Seto informed him sighing. "He neither trust nor likes me. He hates the very idea of being here.""That can't be true he was just mad. You say things you don't mean when...""Never to you." Seto countered shaking his head. "He wasn't mad he meant it. He wants to leave and I won't stop him Hell I'd lend him a limo.""Oniichan cheer up ok? Things will look better in the morning."Seto looked up. "You're the morning person not me."Mokuba climbed into his brother's lap arms around him. "You mange. Go to sleep Oniichan you feel tired.""Hai Moki soon I promise." Seto assured him hugging the smaller youth gently."Good." Mokuba said pulling away slightly. "I will be going to bed soon to I have to be in school tomorrow. There are three tests and I was challenged to a duel..." He trailed off when he saw his brother reach into his nightstand's drawer removing his deck. "Seto?!""Barrow whatever you want or need." Seto held out the deck smiling. "I trust you."Mokuba toke the deck eyes wavering. "I'll make you proud." He promised almost on brink on tears."Shhh Moki." Seto soothed holding his little brother close. "You already have. I love you nothing will _ever_ change that." He kissed the soft raven locks as Mokuba sniffed. "Good night Moki."Mokuba smiled as Seto whipped his few stray tears away. "You to Seto. Take it easy tomorrow ok?""As you wish." Mokuba gave Seto one last quick hug before leaving him alone with his thoughts Seto sighed as he laid down left arm behind his head right hand taking his locket. -_He will do just fine even if he only takes a single Blue Eyes._- He smiled the Blue Eyes card Mokuba had made him so long ago was framed and sitting on his nightstand beside his laptop. Sleepy dark blue eyes turned to stare at it for a long moment before they closed fingers loosening their affectionate grip.-------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -Jounouchi sat up slowly looking around the darken room before carefully getting to his feet and slowly walking out of the room. He walked down the hall stopping at the first door he came to and opened it a crack to peek inside. Mokuba was curled up on his bed facing him a Blue Eyes UFO doll held close but loosely a deck on his nightstand. Jounouchi smiled as he closed the door he often forgot just how young Mokuba still was because he seemed bigger when he was standing with his brother. He continued exploring opening the next door he came to without thought and froze. - _Kaiba?! So he does sleep, lost that bet.-_Jounouchi ducked into the room walking over to the bed watching Kaiba very closely when the locket caught his eye. -_Hum...I wonder what's in there since the kid's got one to?...Aw what the Hell he can't possibly get any madder at me for living._- He placed a gentle hand on Kaiba's surprise when he did not even twitch. - _Dead to the world. Good._- Jounouchi carefully lifted Kaiba's warm hand slipping the locket towards him before setting his hand back down and opening the card like locket blinking. -_No wonder he never takes this thing off. Mokuba's too cute in this. Why don't I have one?_- His thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh. Jounouchi drooped the locket in surprise only to blink when it landed on Kaiba's hand getting only a soft moan form the sleeping youth. -_Way too damn close. Thanks there big guy._- Jounouchi closed the locket. -_I think it's time to go now that I do._- He slipped the locket back under Kaiba's hand. -_Stay sleep? Good snakey._-"mmm...Moki?" Jounouchi froze only breathing when dark eyes remained closed. - _Not even close bud._- Kaiba moaned again wincing."Hey Kaiba it's ok man." Jounouchi placed his hands on the other's shoulders when he winced again. "Seto?"Dark eyes opened for a heart beat before closing again. "Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked not sounding very awake.Jounouchi smiled. "Yeah, you ok?" He asked concerned not even caring if Kaiba went postal on him latter.Kaiba turned his head. "I...mmm wha...?" Jounouchi sighed in relief as he pulled the covers back up knowing there would be no yell fests in the morning. Kaiba smiled slightly as he turned on his side. "mmm...thanks." - _You wouldn't say that if you were awake_.- Jounouchi thought sadly as he straighten. - _You'd be yelling. Lots of yelling but no thanking._- He sighed again as he walked up the door. Hand on the doorknob he turned eyes sad. - _I like the not yelling better._- And with that he was gone.-------- ----- ------------ ---- ------ - ---- --------- - -- ------- ---- -**Gukek** Foolish elder brother**Kentei ** My dear brotherAccording to the site I use. Oniichan you had better know. If not it's a cutesy way of saying big brother. Well it's done I hope you all like it. Because of my bestest bud's influence I have 134 pieces of art dedicated to this paring as of June 3 2004. Is that too much? It is only about 13.7 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Collection. Can you say too much free time? I knew you could. If you want about half of that go to , the link is in my bio, and go look at all the pretty picys.

I am not sure if Shizuka calls her brother Katsuya or not so I only did it a few times. I've only seen the American dubs.

Mutt Face is from the duded Inuyasha in case you were wondering. Kouga, who remains of Kaiba with all his Inu insults, calls Inuyasha this from time to time. Fangs is just based on Kaiba's snappish attitude and the fact he called a snake few times. Fangsy Wangsy along with Snakey Wakey are just mean pet names. A lot of people compare Kaiba with a snake or a neko both of which have fangs I might add. Snake is more ancient Seto, or Seth as some people call him, since his headdress had a winged hissing serpent on it, which I love to death, so ...what was my point with this? Aw who cares? Go read more of my fics while you look at the pretty pics. Bye now.


	2. When The Ice Smiles

I have been told that ten reviews is a _tad _much to ask for. Well consider if you will the stats of this fic? This fic has been viewed **249 **and reviewed only** 6 **times.This can really kill an author's mood. I mean look how many people have read it, _Happy_, and then look at how many reviewed it, _Sad_. Of course I have said that I will update with out ten when asked nicely and I have been. Damn you and your puppy dog eyes! Anyway here is chapter two, the last chapter I have written out so three will be getting worked on again. I am hoping this chapter will be longer then chapter one. Well if not longer then at lest better.

**WarNingS**: More of what was in chapter one really. **Add Ons**: Shounen-Ai is a little more prominent in this chapter. This chapter also has some deep moments but nothing that should bum you out too much...hopefully.

**Aishi Say**

"..._The sad man behind blue eyes..."_ I have a Seto AMV to this song. LOVE!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Serenity sat up stretching. "Oniichan how do you feel?" She asked cheerfully glancing at the empty bed and blinked. Serenity stood long lose pink shirt hanging form her slender frame like a short dress. "Where is that boy?" She sighed as she walked out of the room and almost right into Kaiba as he walked out of his room. "Gomen Seto I did not see you?"

Kaiba smiled. "Jounouchi are not morning people are they?"

"Oh well I am but I slept in and when I woke up Jounouchi was gone." Serenity explained in one breath.

"Troublesome koinu." Kaiba muttered shaking his head.

Serenity glanced down at the puppy face on her shirt and smiled. "Yes but that is why we love him." She blinked when a dark brow raised questionaly at her. "Well I do anyway." She corrected softly.

Kaiba smiled gently ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it. I think I might know where we will find out lost koinu." Serenity looked up smiling. "Come on."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"At lest he didn't make a mess."

"Oniichan!" Serenity cried happily.

Jounouchi yawn starched as he sat up right arm just missing the small stack of dishes piled on the table. "Serenity, Seto?!" He caught Kaiba's slight frown of annoyance at the use of his first name but he said nothing so neither did Jounouchi.

"I was so worried. Why are you down here?"

"I woke up with a serious munchy craving and I guess I crashed. Are you mad at me Serenity?"

"Of course not Oniichan."

Jounouchi smiled before frowning. "Hey where's shorty?"

"Mokuba went to school Jounouchi." Kaiba answered speaking up for the first time.

"Oh...that's good. He must have tidied up before he left. You mad at me Fangs?"

"Like you'd care." Kaiba muttered looking away.

"Seto be nice." Serenity chided softly. Both boys blinked at her. She waved her finger at Kaiba. "It's much too early for fighting."

"But..." Kaiba started in protest.

"No but's sit." Jounouchi watched Kaiba stare at his sister dumbfounded which was an amusing change from pissed or smug. -_She's nuts.-_

"This is _my_ house remember? Besides I do not take _inu_ commands." Kaiba informed voice carrying a hint of annoyance but mostly amused.

"Please stop fighting and sit down?" Serenity asked large puppy dog eyes shimmering in the morning sunlight. ­-_Oh she's good.-_ Jounouchi thought to himself.

Kaiba frowned at her. "Ok fine just stop it." Serenity smiled as he sat down across from her bother defeated by every younger sibling's weapon of choice the puppy dog eyes of doom.

"She's pretty good hun?" Jounouchi asked having been defeated many of times by that same look.

Kaiba sighed chin in his left palm. "I've noticed." Serenity hummed Frozen softly as she started the Mr. Coffee ignored by the two males for the moment.

"Look Kaiba I've been thinking..."

"I'll mark the calendar."

Jounouchi frowned at Kaiba opening his mouth to rip him a new one before closing it Kaiba was staring off into space sapphire eyes half closed. "I was real jerk to you earlier. You went threw a lot of trouble for me and we ain't even close. I really don't know how to thank you for helping me and Serenity but...well thanks."

"Mmm hum." Kaiba murmured softly.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

Dark eyes turned to focus on him. "Yes, I just don't do thank you's." Kaiba informed him.

"Yeah I guess not. Truce?" Jounouchi asked holding out his banged hand half expecting Kaiba to laugh in his face.

"Truce." Kaiba agreed shaking his hand careful of the other's wounds.

Jounouchi turned his hand slightly getting a better look at Kaiba's unbanged hand. "Nasty dude. You get those form playing hero?"

"Yes. They're nothing." Kaiba answered dismissively as he started to pull his hand back only to stop with a blink when the other's tightened his grip.

"Thanks again anyway." Jounouchi said smiling.

Kaiba nodded. "Any time." He said smiling back.

"See I knew you two could be civil." Both boys pulled away as Serenity smiled. "Seto how do you take your coffee?"

"Black is fine thank you."

"When did you two get so chummy?" -_Too much time around Bakura is fucking with my speech.-_

Serenity smiled setting a mug down in front of him as well. "I like being friendly Jounouchi besides his grudge is against you not me. I'm too cute."

"Jounouchi." Kaiba muttered before sipping his coffee.

"Watch it Kaiba." Jounouchi warned.

"Boys really." Serenity chided.

"Force of habit Serenity." Kaiba said in their defense.

"He's right Sis. Even on our best days it's rocky between us."

"Well that is all going to change."

"Sis change takes time." Jounouchi reminded her before sipping his sweetened coffee.

"I know and you both are so stubborn and uncompromising. Mokuba has told me stories about _both_ of you."

"So...what did you tell minna?"

"That you might not be in school today...but's that all. I didn't wan them to worry about things they can't change."

"Yeah Yug would go nuts."

"He worries too much." Kaiba muttered.

"True but we love him anyway. Don't frown like that Serenity I'll be back in school on Monday."

"Mother will be most displeased if she sees you like that."

"Oh yeah mom...Yug would worry too much and the other's would scold me to death. Besides I'd feel like I was a burden. Damn it!"

"Then just stay here."

"Say wha?!" Jounouchi asked shocked almost speechless.

"Blondes." Kaiba muttered rolling his eyes as he set his empty mug down. "Just stay here if it's such a problem."

"But?"

"Mokuba would enjoy the company and you have behaved." Kaiba said simply as justification.

"Can you put up with me for that long?"

Kaiba sneered. "Try me Koinu?"

"Oh you are _so_ on. Wait clothes?"

"I'll go get some. I'll tell mom we're at Yugi's while I'm there."

"No Yug's no good she knows there number...Tell her Otogi is tutoring you in dueling this weekend and I'm supervising."

"Will that be alright with Otogi?"

"Sure he likes ya remember? Mom knows Fangs and I don't get along so we sure as Hell can't tell her we are staying here. It could kill her." Kaiba frowned. -_I really hope he was joking about that.-_

"Sure Jounouchi." Serenity dialed a number. "Mom?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jounouchi demanded leaning forward so he could speak softer.

"Consider it my way of apologizing for everything."

"Ok I'll buy that."

"I'll be by latter to pick up some stuff ok. Love you to. Ja."

"We can leave anytime you want?"

"I'll go get dressed than. "

"She feels really bad about lying to mom."

"You could always go stay at Otogi's if you wanted."

"No, I want to stay here...I feel safe here."

"Why?"

"Because you fight like a man possessed and Serenity will be well taken care of."

"Is that all?"

"Analyze every damn little thing will ya? Not everyone is twofaced you know? I'm not the sneaky type."

"True." Kaiba admitted fingering his locket."

"You awake there buddy?"

"Hum?"

"You've been just a _wee_ bit spacey this mornin'."

"Didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?"

"No, just one."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Jounouchi."

Jounouchi placed a gentle hand on Kaiba's. "Well _if_ you change your mind I'm here for you." He blinked when Kaiba placed a hand on his smiling slightly.

"I'll remember that." Kaiba assured him. Jounouchi returned his smile.

"Ok we can go."

"Be good Mutt Face." Kaiba said standing.

"Bite me Snakey Wakey."

"Friendly teasing is good." Serenity praised clapping her hands before turning to Kaiba. "No limos alright?"

"Alright how about a convertible?"

"Ja you two!" Jounouchi called shacking his head as he stood. -_I guess all rich guys have a little playboy in them.-_ He thought shaking his head amused before glancing down at his hand. Even now he good still feel a ghost of warmth form Kaiba's. -_He touched me?! He touched me and it didn't hurt at all...I didn't even think about it until it was all over. Can you really go from hating someone to loving them?-_ He sighed knowing the reverse was often the case. -_When he's Kaiba he's a jerk to every living thing with the exception of his adorable kid brother...but as just Seto he's just another guy like Honda or Bakura...Hell even Otogi now. Maybe just maybe Seto and I could become friends to-_ Golden eyes glanced outside of the window he had plopped down beside and blinked at the white roses right outside the window. -_Blue Eyes White Dragon.-_ He thought absently opening the window a picking one hissing when sharp thorns tore his flesh. The blonde did not even notice how his blood had dripped like tears of crimson onto a half open rose below staining it. "Ow. No more thinking it's long soaky time. You didn't have to bite me you know?" Jounouchi informed the rose snapping the thorns off. "Ok let's play pick a door?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Serenity dear are you sure?"

"Mother I will be fine. Otogi is an excellent duelist with his own arena and he is also a very kind person." -_Well that is all true at lest.-_

"I'm sure he is but he is also rich is he not?"

"He has his own shop so yes I guess so."

"He is also quite good looking. In fact all your male friends are."

"Mother they were Jounouchi's friend's first remember? You know he'd never let me be friends with Playboys...well Otogi was one but he grew out of it. Now Seto Kaiba you should worry about."

"Yes rich, attractive, and around."

"He is very nice deep down Yugi said so." -_He also helped save everybody but I won't bring that up_.-

"That may be so but I still don't want any daughter of mine involved with someone like that."

"Kaiba is just a friend we have no interest in each other I promise. I could stand the fame."

"I know that dear but we mother so do love giving our speeches."

"You give very well mother but I do have to go Otogi is waiting for me and know how Jounouchi gets when you leave him in a store alone for too long."

"Go and have fun dear."

"I will mother don't worry about me I'll be just fine." Serenity assured her mother as she hugged her. "Good bye mother." She called carried two bags out. Jounouchi-san sighed softly as she sat down on her daughter's bed. -_And to think I was worried she'd be too shy to make even one friend... but here she is with almost a dozen just from her brother's gumi and all of them such good people despite a few flaws. Kami please keep my babies and their friend's safe?-_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Are you brooding Seto?" Serenity asked setting the bags in the back.

Seto turned fist still raised elbow still on the window. "No just thinking."

"Oh about what?" Serenity asked slipping in beside him.

"The past."

"Oh...Oniichan mentioned you have a lot of really rare cards." Serenity commented knowing the past was a touchy subject with Kaiba.

"Yes I do. Why?" Seto asked pulling away.

"May I see them?" Serenity asked meekly hands folded in her lap.

"I don't see why not. You looking for something special or are you just curious?"

"Well I really want to collect the cards that helped me win but I can't seem to them." Serenity answered hoping that did not sound as childish to him as it did to her.

Seto smiled knowing that slight fidget by heart. "Feel free to make a list of what cards you want."

"Really?!" Serenity squealed trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"I am rich remember? I'm sure Moki won't be too jealous if I spoil someone else for once." Seto smiled as he chuckled softly. "Well maybe just a little."

Serenity smiled back. "I would hug you right now but I'm afraid that we would crash and no body would want that."

Seto chuckled again. "You've been watching one too many movies Serenity."

"Yes I'm afraid I have. It's because I haven't had a chance to watch them in a while. You called Mokuba Moki does he have a nick name for you?"

"No." Seto answered. "Why?"

"Well Set is the only one I can think of." Serenity admitted after a moment of thought.

"Set is an Egyptian god and an evil one at that." Seto informed her explaining why Mokuba never called him that and who he was in eleven simple words.

"Oh... gomen I didn't...." Serenity started stopping when Seto shook his head.

"Don't be I'm not Egyptian and I can be evil when I wish to."

"Maybe but you can also be a prince when you wish to." Serenity smiled when she caught a grin. "But why spoil me?" -_Oh did that sound rude?-_

"As I said before you remind me a lot of Mokuba kind, loyal, innocent..."

"Seto." Serenity said softly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Your childhood is not your fault. That cruel man used and abused you we all know that. If you were not such a good person deep down Mokuba would not love you so much."

Seto smiled. "He'd do anything for me but al I want is for him to be safe and happy."

"He is happy." Serenity assured him.

"I know."

"Jounouchi and I were separate for so long I often wonder what would have happened if we had stayed together. I know it would be hard for you and Mokuba if you had been split apart to."

"I _refused_ to let that happen. Everything I did to please that vile man I did for him." Seto closed his eyes for a moment.

"You are a good brother Seto but Jounouchi and I had no choice."

"At lest you were loved." Seto muttered before glancing at her apologetically.

Serenity smiled knowing Seto had not meant to sound so bitter towards her. "You are love to just not by a parent." She assured him not liking the dark look on the others face at all it reminded her too much of her brother's when Mai had been trapped.

"You know it's strange." Seto said after a long moment breaking Serenity's unhappy train of thought.

"What is?" Serenity asked looking up at him slightly relief his face looked more thoughtful then sad now. -_Dear Kami please do not let it be something depressing? Blue is such a fitting color for such a sad broken soul who cannot cry.-_

"I've never been able to open up like this to anyone besides Mokuba...but I can with you. It just feels strange."

Serenity smiled. "Well you keeping tell me that I remind you of Mokuba. It's not for you to keep feelings locked away inside of you. Do think Jounouchi is alright all alone?" She asked suddenly thinking of her own elder brother.

"I'm more worried about the house." Seto answered smirking.

"Jounouchi can be a little clumsy when excited, or tired, or hungry to." Serenity admitted counting off on her fingers.

"Which is most of the time."

"Well not every one is blessed with the grace of a neko. It kind of gives new meaning to saying to fighting like neko and inu hun?"

"Never heard that one before."

"I'm still new so I haven't heard every joke or analogy yet." Serenity reminded him in her defense.

Seto laughed. "Don't worry you will."

"Oh goody!" Serenity cheered with mock enthusiasm clapping her hands. Seto blinked at her for a moment before laughing. Serenity smiled before laughing to. They both ignore strange looks form other drivers as they wiped tears from their eyes still laughing.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ok well originally I was going to type the next five pages or so but I just want to get the updated. Things have been so hectic lately I have not really gotten much of anything done. It is all my fault Gomen minna. At the moment I am working on yet another KaiJou fic so look for that. Until then you will just have to be content with the three I have posted here already. This one, of course, 'The Jackal And The Cobra', set in the past, and 'Slowly Falling Heals Over Head 4 U', a more light hearted one. Give them all a read if you **LOVE** KaiJou like I do.

22


End file.
